Luna the Distraction
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: Lana has to release some newborn Eagles into the backyard, and Luna volunteers to keep their Dad distracted. Her only rule is don't mention the Eagles


It was a somewhat typical day in the Loud House. Each kid was doing something to keep themselves occupied on a quiet Saturday with their dad home and their mother out on a business trip. For the most part all of them were in the living room. Lola was doing Leni's make-up, Lynn Jr stole one of Lisa's glass beakers and the latter was chasing her older sister. Lori was texting with Bobby, Luan was writing new jokes in her _Animaniacs_ notebook, and Lucy, Lily, Luna, and Lincoln was all on the couch watching _Stranger Things._ When all of a sudden, the one missing sister, Lana, quietly rushed downstairs and peeked her head through the railing bars.

" _Psst"_ she loudly whispered to grab everyone's attention. Everyone turned to face her, expect for a confused Leni

"Uh-oh guys, I think there's a snake in here!" the second oldest sister gasped. This caused everyone to roll their and a few faceplates were made as Lola replied quietly, "No, Leni. That was Lana." she pointed to her tomboyish twin as Leni turned around to see the tomboy in question

"Oh, great timing, Lana. I think one of your snakes got out." she added as she cautiously looked around her feet for a snake.

"No!" Lana whispered, "Listen; sibling getting in my room, now. I need your guys' help." she explained as she rushed up the stairs. Everyone turned and looked to each other in concern as they all followed the young tomboy up the stairs. When they all entered Lana's room, she was acting very secretive, having something held behind her back. "Someone close the door." she requested as Luan did what she was requested to do.

"What's all this about, Lana?" Lincoln asked curiously.

Lana sighed as she pulled out a little nest behind their back, "These." the rest of the siblings were met with four, chirping, cute little eagle chicks jumping around in their cage.

"Awwww." they all cooed at the sight of the little eagle chicks.

"What are they?" asked Lynn Jr. with a high pitched tone

"More importantly, where did you get them from?" asked the oldest sibling with a more serious tone "You know dad doesn't want you having any wild pets."

"They're baby eagle chicks." Lana explained pointing to all them one at a time, "This is Aras, Gilda, Talons, and Frey. I've been taking care of them over the last few days while their mother is looking for a flock to migrate with. Well, today is the day she's suppose to pick them up. She should be here any minute now." she explained the situation

"So why are you telling us all this now?" asked Lola

"Because any minute now, Dad's gonna start mowing the lawn, and he can't see me holding them or he'll kill me." Lana added, "but I have to be holding the chicks in their nest when the mother comes for them. I need you guys to distract dad for me until the mother shows up and takes them." she requested help from her sisters

"Alright, Lana, we'll help you." said Lincoln as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"You will?!" Lana gasped in enjoyment, "Aw, thanks you guys. All we need is somebody to keep dad busy for a few minutes so he doesn't see me outside."

Luckily, one of the sisters stepped up for the job. "I'll handle dad." volunteered Luna, raising her hand up.

"Um, are you sure, Luna?" asked Lori, "You're usually not the best with being a distraction under pressure."

"Aw, don't don't worry guys. I'll keep pops talking as long as I can." she said with pride.

"Well, you better get going." said Lucy as the young goth pointed towards the clock, "Dad usually starting mowing the law 12 noon.", Luna gulped at the clock, realized it was currently 11:58.

"Don't worry, Luna, you can do it. just whatever you do, don't mention _anything_ about the Eagles" said Lana with a hand on Luna's shoulder. With that, the Loud kids broke up to begin their mission; Lana took the eagle chicks outside, Lola, Luan, Lisa, Lucy and Leni helped her seek outside, Lynn jr and Lily were watching dad's bedroom window from the out side, Lincoln and Lori were watching the bedroom door and they both gave their rock star sister a thumb's up, signaling her to enter Dad's bedroom. With a gulp and a nod, Luna entered the room to see Lynn Sr. putting on his thin shirts and t-shirt for mowing the lawn

"(gulp) Uh, hey dad." she called nervously to get her dad's attention, "How's it going?" she asked with a nervous, toothy grin

With a smile, Lynn Sr turned around to speak to his third oldest. "Oh, hey sweetie. I was just to mow the lawn like do every Saturday." he explained, much to Luna's paranoia

"Oh, really?" she rhetorically asked with a hand behind her head, "Because I really want to talk to you." she quickly said in desperation

"About what?" Lynn Sr. asked curiously

All Luna could think about was two things; **Don't mention the Eagles and Keep Dad Distracted.** Not knowing what to talk about, the rockin brunette improvised "Well... um, it's just that you and mom have been work so hard lately. So, I was thinking you two shipped give yourselves some free time." she exclaimed while leaning on the wall, pretending to calm down. Then, as the others feared, Luna started babbling in panic, "Ya know, maybe _One of These Nights_ you could _Take it to the_ Limit. Ya know, enjoying a little _Life in the Fast Lane_ down _Route 66_ with your _Witchy Woman,_ t-t-that being mom, of course _._ " she chuckled, losing track of what she was saying.

In confusion, Lynn Sr stared at her and made his way to the door, but in the window, Lynn jr was making a slashing motion across her neck, indicating that Lana's eagle hasn't arrived yet. This caused Luna to panic even more as dad said, "Listen, Luna, we can take later, I've gotta-"

"O-Or" Luna put put hands on his chest to stop him in his tracks "Y-you could just _Take it Easy._ Ya know, live it up in _Hotel California,_ and _Dance On_ all night. a-and maybe finish that night with the _Peaceful Easy Feeling_ of watching that colorful T _equila Sunrise._ " she explained with a panicked, talkative tone that her father didn't catch on to.

After some thinking, he finally replied, "I certainly wouldn't mind a vacation, but I don't think now's a good time to consider one." he said with uncertainty

Luna insisted he reconsider just to but Lana more time "Aw, come on, Dad." he replied "I can see through those _Lyin Eyes_ that you need to take some time to do some _Soul Searching._ Trust me, show mom that you're a _Victim of Love_ when you're locked within her gaze. _Love will Keep Us Alive,_ right? So don't see this vacation as _Wasted Time,_ pops, just go and have fun."

After Luna's speech, Lynn Sr chuckled and grinned, "You're right, sweetie. Your mom deserve some love and attention. I don't know why you didn't mention it sooner."

"Ah ha ha, _I Can't Tell You Why_." she chucked shrugging her shoulders awkwardly

"In fact, I think I'm going to call your mother and we'll make plans for a second vacation!" Lynn Sr proudly proclaimed

"Yeah, and _After The Thrill is Gone,_ you guys can just come home." she kept the ball rolling. Suddenly in the background, Lana and Lynn Jr were waving in the window, silently signaling their older sister that the mission was accomplished.

"Exactly," Lynn Sr. replied to Luna's last comment. "Now, if you don't mind getting out, my dear Luna, I have a phone call to make." he said with a romantic grin as he picked up his cell phone. Wit that, the third oldest sister slowly stepped back int the living room, so ready for this awkward exchange to be over.

She finished out very rapidly, "Take all the time, Daddy-o. ha ha, Enjoy your vacation, you two have the _Best of My Love._ You won't regret this trip in the _Long Run,_ bye!" she slammed the door, shut, leaning against the side of it sighed in relief that it was all over. However, that relief was halted and once again replaced with awkwardness as the young rock star was met with by Lincoln and Lori extremely confused expressions. They have no idea what the heck they just overheard.

All the middle child managed to muster out was "... What was all that?"

Luna stood up, shrugged her shoulders and calmly replied " _The Last Resort_ "

 **THE END**

 **If you did't catch on, all the words in italics were song titles to a 70's American Rock Band called _The Eagles._ Be 100% honest in the comments and tell me how you liked it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE LOUD HOUSE**


End file.
